Otori Itsuki
"Alright, Boys. Let's start today's lesson." - Otori Itsuki Appearance Otori has purplish-white hair which is slight wavy that reaches his collar. He ties the back of his hair with a red ribbon. His bangs are long and parts to the right, covering his right eye sometimes. He has brown eyes. In his school uniform, Otori replaces the school's standard shirt and vest to a black shirt and a maroon vest. The first few button on his shirt is unbuttoned and he does not wear a tie. His blazer is Kao Council's blazer and wears it unbuttoned as well. Personality History Otori was very close to his older brother, Hiragi who was named Itsuki Tsubasa at that time. The two of them often played together. However one day, the head of the Hiragi family, their grandfather, appointed Tsubasa as the heir of the Hiragi family. Tsubasa had to be separated from his family and live with the Hiragi family. The two were reunited again during their 1st year of high school. The two were in the same team and passed the Newcomers' Debut Performance. However, Otori left the team after that. Later on, on a rainy day during autumn, Hoshitani chance upon him dancing while he was in Ayanagi festival. Relationships Hiragi Tsubasa The two are close brothers and often played together when they were young. Otori addresses Hiragi as Tsubasa while Tsubasa calls him Itsuki-Nii. However one day, Hiragi was appointed as the heir of the Hiragi family and had to be separated from his family. As the car that Hiragi was in drove off, Otori ran after the car, shouting that they will play together someday again. The two met again during their first year of high school in Ayanagi Gakuen. They had both pass the auditions and were in the same team, Team Tsukigami. Otori has kept his promise that they would play together again. However, Hiragi and Otori could not address each other as they used to due to the Hiragi family's rules. After the Newcomers' Debut Performance, Otori left Team Tsukigami. Hiragi overheard Otori's conversation with Haruto and questioned why he left. Otori told him that he does not have the freedom to express himself in the team. Hiragi took it the other way, saying he was selfish and was leaving him like everyone else. Since then, Hiragi would allow Otori to do whatever he wants as long as does not break the rules. On the other hand, Otori wanted to show Hiragi what his team could do without following the set rules so that Hiragi could realise that he needs to enjoy himself. When Otori was under the disagreement of the other Kao Council members, Hiragi gave Otori a choice to disband his team to stay in the Kao Council so that he could protect him. Otori told Hiragi that he does not wish to destroy the dreams of his team and withdrew from Kao Council instead. He told Hiragi that they would cross their paths again one day. Trivia * His grandfather is the director of Ayanagi Gakuen. * Based on SutaMu Q&A Volume 1; ** People's first impression of him is that he 'Seems like a great person'. ** He is confident of his existence. ** His weakness is his grandfather. ** Back in middle school, during the school festival, he played the role of a woman in the drama club. He was called 'Miss Otori'. ** He likes to ride on the bus especially when he goes for a stopover trip during the day. ** In his report book, the teachers wrote 'Bright' and 'The centre presence of the class.'. There is also 'Very daring too' which is suppose to be a negative thing. ** He believes that anyone can forgive because everyone has their thoughts and feelings. ** The first thing he does in the morning is exercise his face. ** His favourite food is western food. ** During his day off, he walks a big dog for an elderly couple who lives in his neighbourhood. ** One bad thing about himself is that he often angers Hiragi. ** His favourite place is the outdoor stage at Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He believes that having moderate amounts of stress gives depth to a play. ** He wants to teach Team Otori the fun of musicals. ** He is good at music, physical education and humanities-related subjects. ** He is bad at social studies. ** He cannot endure without sleep and meals. ** His favourite type of girl is someone who is like him and can take care of kids. ** His favourite drink is Paraguay tea with honey. His friend from Argentina from the same class last year told him. ** He is dextrous with his hands. ** His favourite weather is a rainy day with a slight sunny interval. ** His Zodiac sign is Capricorn. * Meaning of Otori's name: ** 鳳 (Ootori) : male phoenix ** 樹 (Itsuki) : trees, wood, establish List of Songs *'I Only Music' (俺こそミュージック Ore Koso Music) Gallery Otori001.jpg|Otori's Profile 00000029.gif|Chibi 6-2.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 Navigation Category:Characters